


Happy Golden Days

by OliveBranched



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranched/pseuds/OliveBranched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have a beautiful voice.” Even though Dean’s back was to him, Castiel could feel the blood rush to his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of gaytectives's Christmas OTP Challenge: listening to/playing festive music/caroling. Naturally, I picked the song Jensen sang for Jason Manns' Christmas album.

_“Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light…”_ A deep, melodious voice drew Castiel out of the bedroom early in the morning, eyes bleary as he padded towards the kitchen and the source of the singing. He found Dean in front of the stove in nothing but a pair of sweatpants and a wifebeater singing quietly to himself while he flipped pancakes. Dean jolted when Castiel wrapped his arms around him from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Mornin’, Cas.” Dean smiled and slid a pancake off of the spatula and onto a platter. He expertly spooned out more batter onto the pan. “How’d you sleep last night?” Dean asked with a knowing twitch of his lips. 

“Very well.” Castiel smiled against Dean’s neck. “You have a beautiful voice.” Even though Dean’s back was to him, Castiel could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. 

“It’s really nothin’ special.” He averted as he flipped the pancake. “Especially compared to some of the real singers out there in the world.” Dean yelped as Castiel pinched his ass. “Hey! What was that for?” Dean turned around and brandished the spatula at Castiel.

“I’ve decided that every time you undervalue yourself, I’m going to pinch you.” Castiel smirked. “Maybe then you won’t do it so often.” Dean softened and pulled Castiel towards him. He leaned down and pecked him on the lips. 

“I love you.” Dean breathed against Castiel’s mouth, but Castiel had already swallowed his words with another kiss. 

“I love you too, Dean.” Castiel rubbed his nose against Dean’s. “Maybe you could teach me the song you were singing.” He suggested and felt Dean’s lips curve up against his own. 

“Oh, I can teach you a lot more than that, Cas.” Dean nipped lightly at his earlobe and Castiel let out a gasp. “I’ve been singing since before Sammy was born, y’know. So I have a lot. Of. Experience.” Dean punctuated each word with a hot kiss to Castiel’s neck. Castiel tugged on Dean’s hair and pulled back to meet lock eyes with Dean. Green eyes sparkled with mirth as they met blue almost swallowed by blown pupils. 

“Then perhaps we should go back to our room so that you can show me.” Dean laughed and turned off the stove before he dragged Castiel back to their room. They met a sleepy Sam headed towards the kitchen on their way there, who rolled his eyes at their obvious destination and continued to schlep towards his goal. 

“Help yourself to pancakes, Sammy!” Dean called out from the door to his bedroom. “I don’t think Cas and I are gonna make it to breakfast.” He grinned and shut the door behind him.


End file.
